legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a notoriously powerful Psychic Pokemon who was cloned from the DNA of Mew. Believing that humans cared nothing for him and wanted only to keep him as a slave, Mewtwo began to go through plans to make super clones of Pokemon and wipe out everyone else on the planet. But when Ash gave up his life to save the Pokemon, who all wept for him, Mewtwo realized that there were people who cared about Pokemon. He is a very well known Pokemon and has a very well dedicated fanbase. Mewtwo is The4everreival's 5th favorite Pokemon of all time and his second favorite gen 1 Pokemon after the giant fire breathing dragon. Mewtwo is also loved all over the Legends of the Multi-Universe site and is Menslady125's favorite Psychic Pokemon. He is voiced by Dan Green. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) In this story, Mewtwo is with the heroes in the fight with to defeat the villains with Ash, whom he has grown to trust greatly. The ReBoot Multiuniverse Mewtwo first started as the nefarious Genetic Pokémon, until Ash taught him that Pokémon and their Trainers can live happier lives together. He was first seen during the Prologue when Akari met him, Mew, and his clones after being tortured by Team Rocket. She eventually looked up to him as a mentor, as well as a teacher for surviving on the frontiers in Kanto and Johto. By that fateful day when Akari was assimilated into a damaged computer at New Island, she arrived in Mainframe. He wasn't seen for quite awhile until the rip in the sky leading back to Kanto was accessible. He and Akari's Pokémon were able to cross over to and from Mainframe, and he has functioned as a protective father of sorts to his Pokémon, Akari, the Guardian Bob, and the System's citizens. He had a bigger role during the Great Web War when the System was being invaded by Web Creatures. He fought with everything he had, until Bob was betrayed by Megabyte and then shot into the portal above. It was up to him, Akari, and Enzo to defend the System during his absence and the Viral Wars begun. At one time, during A Lost Cause which was loosely based on the episode Game Over, he decided to tag along with Akari, Enzo, AndrAIa and Frisket into a Game Cube; in it, it was a tournament-styled fighting game between gods, demons, and humans. As he rebooted for the first time, he was trapped inside stained glass with a similar outlook to Beerus. Since the User chose a powerful opponent and can only win the game by beating five opponents, Enzo took the fight and fell while having a burnt eye in the process. It was the last round and Mewtwo was enraged by the situation. Unfortunately, as the game was complete, with the User winning, he got himself critically injured when his telekinesis backfired. He was in recovery, and the sedatives disabled and minimized his stronger abilities. He was in complete solitude in his Master Ball awaiting while the lost Sprites attempted to find their way home. During the voyage through the Web, Mewtwo finally exited and fought off the Web Riders in the damaged Saucy Mare. Though, due to his unending destruction, he was halted by Bob and Samus. She told him the story of what happened to them, yet he still felt powerless. It wasn't until he saw Matrix finish the same User, Zayton, that nearly destroyed him after so much time. During the System Crash, or System Shoc''k, he was able to forgive himself and led his Pokémon to safety before Mainframe started to fall apart. Thankfully, everything was back online when the User running the System gave it a restart and restored everything in the process. Mewtwo had a more prominent role during the Daemon Rising saga, ''Daemon Rising with a SMASH!. He met the Smashers as he wanted to participate in the tournaments, then they were recruited by Master Hand for the Net War. All of Akari's Pokémon was under his care due to her growing pains, and he functioned as a general of sorts. After Mainframe and the Guardian Collective had been infected, Samus arranged a tourney of her own. It wasn't until she finally challenged Daemon to determine the Net's fate. So, Mewtwo teamed up and they were taken to Final Destination. Master Hand took the infection, Samus got it out of commission, and the fight was on! With their combined efforts, as well as the Pokémon's, they were successful on containing the super virus in a trophy and she destroyed her with a single blast. That spread the infection which caused her gunship to crash back into Mainframe. Hexadecimal spread the cure, yet he, Samus, and Akari were still fumed from their friends' betrayals. After the special movie, they left Mainframe for good. Years had passed, and Mewtwo detected some unusual activity. Megabyte returned as a Trojan virus, and all that input was given by a Porygon who escaped. He recruited Akari again, whom reluctantly agreed, and started gathering new allies from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Mewtwo later on challenged her and her newfound team with his own Legendaries. They were finally ready to take on the virus, but he was conveniently deleted. It turned out it was done by a new file named Gnosis; however, they later learned he was a corrupt file that's to rule all off cyberspace. They took their final mission to the underbellies of the Super Computer and fought vigorously. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and Megabyte was somehow rebuilt working alongside Gnosis. They even saw "Enzo" sacrifice himself, infuriating Matrix, and Bob as a Code Master was able to vanquish Gnosis with the help of Exidy. Since then, Akari restored her faith in her friends and she and Young Enzo became a dynamic duo sharing their formats as Pokémon Trainers and Guardians. Journey through Kanto Mewtwo made his first appearance in a special of his during the first Ultimate Story. Ash finished his journey after collecting all 8 badges and retrieved the 10 Pokémon stones, until Mewtwo wreaked havoc on New Island and soon the world. His friends, and even the Gym Leaders, got involved in the showdown, until Ly intervened. She persuaded Mewtwo that a great evil had been set upon the world, and she somehow coaxed him to not destroy the Earth and meet the guys again. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Mewtwo acted as Zelda II's mentor and closest friend. He's not only a powerhouse but also the voice of reason. A perfect example was when he found Link in the Gerudo Valley compound after he was mesmerized. Using his telepathy, and the Ocarina of Time, he convinced him that he knew of his infatuation and understood his weaknesses, that he must always remember his mission and those closest to him in order to keep him focused. Mewtwo then supported the Hylian when he came to, and then cast a temporary mental barrier assisting his resistance to any attractions while rescuing the imprisoned carpenters and Electric-Types. He was reluctant working with the women, though he assisted Link at the Spirit Temple at times, leaving him be so he could conquer it independently unless if he was in a bind without Zelda II. Unfortunately, he only made it as far as the oncoming entrance to Koume and Kotake's quarters due to the immense darkness hindering his abilities. Mewtwo often speaks very highly of Link, always encouraging him on his journey as the Hero of Time, even addressing him as such. He was soon chosen and altered with Mew as one of Rauru's guardians. The Lost Legend of Namira He was seen in the vast Gerudo Desert as he awakened from his meditation, sensing an immense evil force emanating from the sands. He met up with Nabooru, hoping the darkness ended after Link defeated Ganondorf, but she enlisted his help on preparing for Namira breaking her seal. The perverse Goddess of the Sands had her secrets locked away, excepting maybe a few loyal followers, though through Zelda II's nightmares, it was a disturbing sign. Never doubting what would happen to Link and Hyrule, as well as dealing with his brainwashed mind before, he decreed his fellow Pokémon to assist him and Zelda II to combat Namira within the dream world. Massive Spoiler Alert! Mewtwo met up with Zelda II at the Desert Colossus, keeping the everlasting Leevers at bay. They went to the Great Fairy Fountain, the same one that granted Link the spell, Nayru's Love. With the Ocarina of Time, she played Zelda's Lullaby and awakened the Great Fairy, and she informed them that Namira's lair lies beyond the Colossus, to where the ancient providence, the Lanayru Desert, once stood. Since it would take so long to traverse by foot, there was an underground trail leading to the abode. Because it was sealed off, he summoned Electrode which cast Self-Destruct; however, it never fainted. They were soon on their way at the crack of dawn. Mewtwo tagged along with his loyal human companion toward Namira's secret abode, where there was a massive sand pit Sandslash dug a mile deep, and soon immersed into the palace proper surrounded by torture chambers and even brothels that contained fetish fuel, he summarized; this was truly Namira's perverted and polygamous turf and it explained how she managed to mesmerize the missing Hylains who, through the ages, decayed into Satlfos, ReDeads and Gibdos. Thanks to the instant summoning from the Pokémon/Gerudo army, Zelda II was able to use them in combat. Then, there was a formidable Iron Bareback just before the central chamber. Weary from battle, they pressed on and sure enough, they came across the Goddess, and Link who was imprisoned in the back wall. There was also the same foreign marking upon Namira's chest, linking symbols of Love, Power, Enslavement, and Charm together by blood lines. Link was indeed completely under her thrall, until Zelda II screeched for him to stop! Somehow, it worked, after she gathered her nerves of steel. She was in complete hatred for Namira and her seductive dance/curse mesmerizing her victims whole. Mewtwo declared that the Hero of Time, in general, would never fall for her polygamous ways, then they were ready for battle. Though, it didn't really turn in their favor, as Namira was so agile and swift making critical wounds with her lethal scimitars and energy spheres. With his Teleportation, Psycho Cut, and Barrier, his psychic abilities were hindered by the immense darkness, putting him in a vulnerable disadvantage as he functioned as Zelda's bodyguard. He fell, and he laid there dying with little to no chances of recovery. Mewtwo was spared by Link's involvement after he regained his senses, but he was still on death's door. As the battle ended in his and Zelda II's favor, he congratulated them and he must let the nightmare end without him. Never wanting to let a valuable friend die, Link found a bottle containing a red fairy, and he was soon revived. By the time the dream faded, he was back in the waking world and met up with Nabooru within Link's confinement chamber. He was unrestrained and eventually came to. Since the Hylian was willing to erase any residue of Namira, he used his Amnesia on him and the Gerudo, and he admired him that he was still the Hero he's known to be. He then teleported them to the vast fields where the 2 Zeldas and Impa were waiting. And Mewtwo was full of pride that Link found his true calling, and that he, his Trainer, and Pokémon would be a part of Zelda's Royal Guard. Finally, they were starting to be a couple, and he helped seek out Celebi to prevent Link from going back seven years as he laid the Master Sword to rest, awaiting for another period of evil. The Sheikah's Curse Mewtwo was briefly seen at Kakariko Village where he lamented the unknown consequences of ressurecting the lost Sheikah tribe while also reawakening a pure evil. Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree It was in the song parody where he was mentioned that he's been Rauru's replacement as the Light Sage after the ancient wise man passed on during the Imprisonment War. Powers * Barrier - '''summons a shield of very strong Psychic energy which can raise Mewtwo's defensive power * '''Confusion - '''summons strong Psychic energy that not only damages but may confuse the opponent * '''Psychic - '''summons a wave of super strong Psychic energy that not only damages but may confuse the opponent. In the case against another Pokemon, it may lower the opponent Pokemon's Special Defense. * '''Telepathy - '''allows Mewtwo to read minds and speak with use of his mind * '''Telekinesis - '''allows Mewtwo to fly * '''Shadow Ball - Summons a ball of Ghost-elemental energy which Mewtwo throws at his opponent * Psyburn '''- Mewtwo burns his opponent with a fire imbued with psychic-elemental energy * '''Teleportation - Mewtwo can warp from place to place in a moment's notice after visualizing a place in his mind. * Recover - Restores Mewtwo's vitality with psychic energy. * Disable -''' Disallows a Pokémon to use a certain move. * '''Psycho Cut - A physical type move utilizing Psychic energy increasing its critical hit ratio. * 'Amnesia -' A special attack that disables a Pokémon's memory on using their current moves; this was also showcased in the first movie when Mewtwo wipes the Trainers' and Pokémon's memories after the results of the clone battle. * 'Calm Mind -' Much like Focus Energy, increases the power of Mewtwo's psychic moves. Videos Gallery mewtwo barrier.JPG|BARRIER! mewtwo confusion.JPG|CONFUSION! mewtwo down.JPG|Defeated mewtwo hurt.JPG|Mortally Wonded mewtwo with orb.JPG 150Mewtwo_BW_anime_2.png Mewtwo_Barrier.png mewtwo-strikes-back.png Mewtwo0.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Mewtwo24.jpg|Mewtwo's Spoon as he uses it in Pokemon Adventures mewtwo avoid damage.jpg mewtwo barrier hurt.jpg|Trying to survive mewtwo close.jpg mewtwo errrr.jpg|Suffering Position mewtwo give me three.jpg mewtwo i survived.jpg Not+using+the+torture+scene+in+mewtwo+returns+_76ce76bd51ee63bbf19c985cc75e1e34.jpg|Agony mewtwo water move.jpg mewtwo you cannot escape.jpg latermewtwo.jpg|Unbearable Pain mewtwogivenup.jpg|Electric Torture Mewtwo-Mega Evolution X.png|Mega Evolved Mewtwo X Mewtwo-Mega Evolution Y.png|Mega Evolved Mewtwo Y Shadow Mewtwo.png|Shadow Mewtwo from Pokken Tournament Mewtwo Live Action.jpg|Mewtwo in Detective Pikachu sad mewtwo.jpg|U mak Mewtwo cry! mewtwo-600x425.jpg WTP Mewtwo.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Mewtwo (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) gerudovalley.jpg|Mewtwo deals with LInk mesmerized by the Gerudo at their turf. Hearttoheart.jpg|Mewtwo has a deep talk with Link at Gerudo Valley after he recovered from the thrall. Spirittemple.jpg|Mewtwo at the Spirit Temple (Adult Link) Fairyfountain.jpg|Mewtwo uses Recover on the fallen Hylains after the final, fatal fight against Ganon. Sagespokemon.jpg|Mewtwo as one of Rauru's guardians Friends.jpeg|Mewtwo appears with Link. Zelda and Impa to remind Zelda II who her true friends are. Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Elementals Category:Pokemon Category:Reformed Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Partner Category:Sidekicks Category:Clones Category:Talking Pokemon Category:Team heroes Category:Psychics Category:Mass Murderers Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Spiritual Users Category:The Anime Empire Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Psychic Type Pokemon Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Hell Councils Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Niosi Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Breakout Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Furuya Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side